He Failed
by The Dreaming Dragon
Summary: Viggo's plan was to kill Toothless to break Hiccup. But he doesn't realise that he might have shattered him instead. (Not a death-fic)
1. He Failed

**Hello! DD here!**

 **My first fanfic btw!**

 **A/N: This is my** ** _dream_** **word for word. I dreamed this a few weeks ago, I just didn't know how to put it to words.**

 **This is placed in RTTE**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Let go of me!" Hiccup yelled through the bag on his head, while they dragged him by his arms. He kicked his legs around to try and make an escape, but it only earned him a kick to the side. He felt himself drop once he felt the hunters release him. Once he was down they turned him over onto his stomach, and tied his hands behind his back. The hunter roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him up onto his knees, shoved Hiccup's head down.

One hunters gripped the bag, and tore it off, taking a few strands of hair with it. Right after, another hunter gripped a handful of his hair yanking it back forcing him to look upwards. Hiccup hissed through his teeth, and squeezing his eyes shut at the blinding light.

Ryker chuckled, lifted his sword off his shoulder and rested the tip on Hiccup's heaving chest.

Ryker laughed, "It seems the "Dragon conqueror" isn't so smart after all." He laughed with a mocking tone.

Hiccup lifted his eyelids open, narrowing them at Ryker. They stopped laughing as soon as the door swung open, revealing a group of hunters. Hiccup tightened his jaw when Viggo came through the door.

"Release him brother." Viggo calmly said. The hunter shoved Hiccup's head forward. He glared at him.

"Hello Hiccup. I apologize for my brother, he tends to use his muscles instead of his brain."

Ryker growled at Viggo's remark.

Hiccup glared at Viggo, and stayed silent.

"Giving me the silent treatment, are we? Well, that will certainly not last long nor will it do you any good." Viggo smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea what your getting into." Hiccup finally said.

Viggo chuckled. He circled around him with his hands behind his back.

"You think they'll come?" Viggo assumed.

"I'm counting on it." Hiccups eyes followed Viggo as he walked behind him.

"Unfortunately I have to inform you that their not coming."

"Your bluffing." Hiccup said with confidence.

"Hiccup, I'm shocked." Viggo said putting a hand over his heart. "You should know by now, I never bluff."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, and almost believing Viggo. But it would be nearly impossible for him to know where they were. He knew Viggo was trying to get at something.

"Just get to the point." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

Viggo circled back around and got really close to his face. Hiccup's heart quickened.

"You know why your dragon riders are coming. You know where they are." Viggo stated. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, and his eyes grew wide; Viggo smirked.

"If you tell me where they are I'll-"

"I'll die before I talk." Hiccup interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish. But I don't think that will be necessary my dear Hiccup, because I'm afraid you won't be the one dying..." Viggo turned his attention outside the window.

Hiccup looked past him and gasped when he saw it. "Toothless!" He yelled, lunging at Viggo.

"Let him go, Viggo!" Hiccup demanded. Trying to pry himself from the hunters.

"Only if you agree to answer every question I ask! Then we'll see about your Night Fury. I hear he will be very pricey in the auctions, dead or alive..."

Hiccup heavily breathing now, clenched his fists. He was torn. It was either protect the ones he loves, and let Toothless die or protect Toothless and betray his friends. Viggo smacked him across the right side of his face.

"What's it going to be?!" Viggo yelled in his face.

Hiccup gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Viggo was getting impatient. Viggo sighed, and stood up straight, turning to his brother who was standing right behind him, and whispered something in his ear. Ryker chuckled and left with a smirk. Viggo leaned down right in front of Hiccup's face again. Hiccup clenched his jaw.

"If you won't choose, I'll make the choice easier for you." Viggo said. "Kill the Night Fury!"

"No!" Hiccup cried.

Viggo looked over his shoulder. "Oh? Then please, do share."

Hiccup grunted, and lowered his head. Viggo shrugged his shoulders. "Carry on."

Hiccup snapped his head back up. "No! Toothless!"

Ryker raised his jagged sword and plunged it down into Toothless's neck. Killing him instantly. Hiccup's mouth hung open, he had just seen Toothless murdered right before his eyes. "Toothless..." He whispered under his breath. He tried to pry himself out of the hunters grip, but slumped down in defeat. He turned his head into his shoulder, trying to cover his tears. Viggo grabbed his chin and lifted it up to his view. Tears streaming down Hiccup's face.

"Now..." Viggo said calmly. "Tell me everything I want to know."

When Hiccup didn't respond Viggo shook Hiccup's face, making him wince.

"Look at me!" He yelled. Hiccup opened his tear filled eyes, and looked at him.

"Where are your dragon rider friends."

Viggo lifted his hand to strike him again, Hiccup flinched and spoke.

"t-t-their in...a c-cave."

"Where?"

"On the left side o-of the I-island." Hiccup started sobbing. Viggo released Hiccup's chin. Hiccup slumped back down and continued to cry.

"Their in a cave on the left side of the island." Viggo said to his men.

Viggo nodded at his hunters holding Hiccup to release him. Hiccup crumpled to the ground, and curled himself up into a ball.

Viggo squat down to his level and tutted. Hiccup just gave him a death glare and looked away, a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh Hiccup, this false hope that you have put into your friends was a big mistake. I doubt that they'll hold up once they hear how you held up."

The door slammed shut, leaving Hiccup in the cold dark room. He could hear a distinct lock afterward. He curled himself into a tighter ball. He couldn't save Toothless. He couldn't save his friends.

He failed.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! ;)**

* * *

 _ **(btw this is not a deathfic of Toothless)**_

 **I'll only continue if i get feedback... :3**

 **DD**


	2. He was right

**Here I am! The DD is here!**

* * *

 **Prepare to have your minds blown! :D**

 **I have come to a decision. Drum roll please... *insert drumming sound***

 **I'm making this into a multi-chapter fanfiction! It's probably not going to have a lot of chapters but there's going to be more than three. :)**

 **Also sorry for anyone who is OOC... I hoped I got them pretty close.**

 **Just so everyone knows, I did not have another dream continuing off this dream (sadly.) Anyway...**

* * *

 **As for shout-outs... :}**

 **Killerkitty641 : **

**Oh my gosh! these are all good suggestions! maybe I should have you in on my stories :} But thank you thank you so much! means a lot to me! :3 Hope you enjoy!**

 **Dimentional Phaser:**

 **Nope! Explanation right here! ;)**

 **sara . holiday .7777:**

 **Well I'll give you something better... Multi Chapter! :D it will prob be only like 5 chapters ;) Thank you for your opinion!**

 **SailorMew4:**

 **Here is your explanation! :D**

 **Sparkle9510: **

**I'll give you very good quality, don't you worry! ;) And Thanks! :D**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you so much! Means a lot to me! :D**

 **PeterPanNeverLands:**

 **Nah, I think I'll just leave it here... Haha! I'm just messing with you! XD and thank you! :3**

 **we . can . fly . away . to .Gallifrey:**

 **Mwahahaha! I knew someone would! :} And thank you for being so polite!**

 **David:**

 **Already on it! ;D**

 **Nightfurylov3r:**

 **I was almost in tears in my dream. But you won't be confused any longer! Here is your explanation!**

 **Anonymous:**

 **Thank you! Appreciate your opinion! Helped a lot!  
**

 **sharingstories2:**

 **Thank you for you opinion! Helped a lot!  
**

 **Cats and violin:**

 **I was surprised too! I was 'huh?' then I was like 'wha?' Haha hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest #2: (I think.. or the same person)**

 **TBH me neither! XD But that's just how I dreamed it! Thank you for your opinion!**

 **Guest #3:**  
 **Oh my gosh, thank you! I feel so unique! :)**

* * *

 **Phew! *wipes off sweat on forehead* now that's done. On with the story! :D**

* * *

...

"Congratulations, Brother." Viggo said, patting Ryker on the back. "You did well. The boy believed every bit of it. He believes his precious Night fury is dead."

"How couldn't he? This thing looks more realistic than most dragons." Ryker chuckled. "Let's just hope he doesn't find out it's fake."

Viggo dipped his fingers in the fake blood and let it run down his hand. "Yes... Let's _hope_." he said sarcastically.

"So, where did he say the other riders are hiding?" Ryker asked, pulling his jagged sword from the neck of the fake night fury.

"In a cave. On the far side of the island." Viggo said, standing up, and crossed his arms behind his back.

"But we checked all those caves-"

"Check them again." Viggo said cutting him off. "I doubt Hiccup will give us false information with the mind set of his beloved night fury being dead."

"We'll see, brother. We'll see." Ryker growled, and as he was about to join the other hunters on their search, he was stopped when he felt a hand grabbing his spiked armor on his shoulder.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." And walked on ahead in front of his brother.

* * *

"Did the dragons fall asleep okay?" Heather said to Astrid, as she was coming back from another cave.

"Yeah, they're fine." Astrid replied. She sighed, picking up a stick and throwing it into the fire.

"Oh, I hope Hiccup and Toothless are okay..." Fishlegs said.

"Of course their not going to be "okay". Snotlout snapped, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Snotlout." Astrid warned.

"What? it's not like we don't know what they'll do to him." he said, scooting closer to the fire inside the cave, trying to keep warm.

"We don't even know if they've been captured yet." Astrid said, poking the fire with another stick.

"I think we all know they've been captured. He hasn't come back yet, has he?" Snotlout proving his point.

Fishlegs whimpered. Astrid came from behind putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them Fishlegs." the boy smiled, but it soon faded.

"I think we should go out there and look for them!" Heather protested standing up, unsheathing her axe.

"Hiccup said to stay here. We're not going anywhere." Astrid ordered.

"Well it's not doing us any good by just sitting here!" Heather argued.

"Hiccup put me in charge! We're not. going. anywhere!"

Heather gaped her mouth to argue, but was cut off immediately.

"If I were Viggo, I would just kill him."

Everyone stood in silence, mouths hanging open.

"It's those pesky dragon riders keep on destroying his ships." Tuffnut said. "I mean, who would do that?! Do we do that?"

Ruffnut simply nodded.

"That's terrible! Why do we do that?!"

"Bro, you do also realize that _we're_ the pesky dragon riders, right?" Ruffnut stated.

Tuffnut took a long paused, stoking his invisible beard. "Oh yeah, that's right... cause I ride a dragon... you ride a dragon... We all ride dragons." He mumbled. "But I still would think that he would be angry."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Tuff has a point. Kind of... Look, Viggo probably is really angry. And I still don't think that sitting here is going to do us any good."

"But none of that matters. Hiccup will never tell them where we're hiding." Astrid trying to reassure the team.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from the end of the tunnel. The riders whipping their heads around.

Astrid clenched her fists. "Viggo." she said coldly.

"How did he find us!" Fishlegs said, shooting up from his seating place.

"I don't know. How did he?" Snotlout said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Snotlout, now is not the time!" Astrid yelled. She grabbed her axe, and charging at the dragon hunters surrounding Viggo.

She kicked several hunters to the side, making her way towards Viggo. She raised her axe high in the air, and met metal on the way down. She looked up at the owner if the weapon. Ryker smirked, and swung his weapon again. Astrid blocking Ryker's blow, almost losing her balance. "Not so tough, are you?" Ryker taunted. Astrid replied with a loud cry meeting her axe with his sword.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had one hunter each. Ruffnut looked at her brother, and they both nodded. Right when each hunter was about to strike, they rolled and switched places, taking out the hunters at the same time. They laughed, high five'ing each other.

Three hunters were nothing to Heather. She saw one coming from her backside, doing an aerial taking out the hunter behind her. "Where are our dragons?!" she said, flipping her double axe and jabbed it into another hunter in front of her. Then met the sword of the other hunter.

Fishlegs was just yelling and taking out any hunter that got in his way. "I don't know!" He yelled in between breaths. "They were in the cave next to us!"

"Viggo took them! AHHHH!" Astrid yelling as she knocked Ryker to the ground, knocking him unconscious. She reset her target on Viggo who was standing at the entrance, and charged at him full speed.

Viggo smirked, "I wouldn't do that."

Astrid swung her axe, and halted at his throat. Viggo not even move a muscle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." she warned.

"Because you wouldn't have stopped, you would've already run me through if you knew Hiccup was safe." Viggo stated. "I know you won't kill me...Not yet anyway."

Astrid's eyes widened slightly. She pushed those feelings aside, narrowed her eyes and threatened the axe closer.

"Did I mention that Hiccup was the one who told us where to find you?"

"Your bluffing."

"Am I? Well I guess that's for you to decide. risk it all? or come with me." Viggo said, raising an eyebrow.

Astrid knew he was right. Viggo knew he was right. She knew if she killed him now that it would be harder to find Hiccup or could possibly get him killed. She didn't want to risk it. She _couldn't_ risk it. She slumped her shoulders, and slowly lowered her axe in defeat, and stood there in silence.

"Good choice, Ms Astrid." Viggo said.

"What?!" Heather shouted in disbelief. "We're not going with him!"

"We can't risk it." Fishlegs said. "Like he said, risk it all or go with him. We _have_ to go..."

The gang hesitant, looked at each other and agreed silently. More Dragon hunters came in, tying their hands behind their backs, escorting them out.

"Good, good. I'm so glad we can come to terms." Viggo clapped his hands together, grinning like a fool.

"Don't even think this is over!" Astrid threatened.

"Oh, not for one second Ms. Astrid."

'We're just getting started.' He said under his breath.

All of them glared at Viggo as each of them past him, and went on their way to Viggo's secret base.

* * *

One by one, Dragon hunters shoved each of the riders into a separate cell. Astrid pushed her face through one of the holes in the cell. She tightened her jaw when Viggo stopped in front of her cell.

"Oh, don't be like that Astrid," Viggo tutted. "At least you weren't giving up everything. You put up a good fight, yes, but in the end it doesn't get you anywhere does it?"

"When we get out of here, you are going to be sorry." Astrid hit the bars.

"I doubt it." said Viggo walking away, smirking.

Now his plan was falling into place.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, updates will probably be about this speed. (Or quicker :}**

 **I'm probably going to be posting some other ONE-SHOTS / Multi fics. so, keep an eye out ;)**

 **Also I will have full detail of the fake night fury in later chapters.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Shattered

***scratches head nervously* Um, I can explain... The reason why I didn't update... was..**

 **You know what, I can't think of a good excuse right now...so let's just get on with the shout outs...**

 ***shamefully goes and hides in corner***

* * *

 **Shout-outs:**

 **flopy**

 **Hold your horses! XD My most sincere apologies for the very, very, very long wait...**

 **PannaNyks**

 **Your wish is granted! *BOOM!* Here it is!**

 **Starchaser03**

 **Aw! Your just saying that! *blushes* and here is the update! (After a very, very, very long time.)**

 **Hi**

 **Oh my gosh! 3 Your going to make me cry! Thank you!**

 **Avy Mac**

 **Thank you so much! That means so much to me! 3**

 **Guest #1**

 **Well its right here. ;) (apologies for the long wait)**

 **SarahNYAG**

 **Yes.. Because I am evil! No more chapters! Mwauhaha! :D just kidding that was weird :P**

 **sara. holliday. 7777**

 **Thanks! ( I think? XD)**

 **Agent Owlet**

 **Haha! ;D Well... this chapter did not come very soon. My apologies... But for sure it will be sooner than last time ;)**

 **Kiacico**

 **Thanks! I like you too! ;D And love the suggestions! But here is the next chapter!**

 **We .can .fly. away .to . Gallifrey**

 **That's a really good question... :}**

* * *

 **Well now we're done with that, let's get on with the story ;)**

...

Toothless wrestled as Ryker tightened the ropes around the black night fury's torso. He tried to body slam Ryker into the wall or to the ground at least, but Ryker easily stepped aside.

"There, that should hold 'im." Ryker said, brushing his hands off.

Getting the last few locks into place a dragon hunter looked at the Night fury and smirked. He thought he might as well make his job a little more fun. "Worthless Beast!" The dragon hunter laughed, hitting the cell bars with his spear.

Toothless growled lowly. He was not going to put up with this abusive trapper, they were going to pay for tricking him and his rider. He was going to get Hiccup back. No matter the cost.

He rammed his head into the bars, earning a satisfying scream from the hunter sending him to fly backwards covering his face out of fear. Toothless huffed and smoke came out of his nose.

"Stop playin' around and get back to work!" Ryker warned the Hunter.

Toothless stared the trapper down, warning him not to come any closer. He hissed and The hunter scurried away, back to work.

Toothless not noticing, he hissed at Viggo when he came into sight and stepped towards him.

"Truly a remarkable creature." Viggo said, stretching his hand out to touch him.

Toothless narrowed his eyes into slits, curled his lip beneath the muzzle strapped around his mouth.

"How'd you know it would work?" Ryker said.

"Knowing your opponent is the most valuable thing to learn in battle." Viggo stated. "The first time I laid eyes on them, I had to think of a marvelous, most delightful way of them down."

"Okay.. Care to elaborate?"

"Gladly. It seems as though Hiccup loves Astrid, but, if I had made him choose between his Night Fury and the girl, he would choose himself. in this case he couldn't. Setting just the right angle, Hiccup would only see the back end of the dragon, making it impossible for him to tell if it was real or not. And then using the tampered water for blood, that was what sealed the deal for Hiccup. Now with him broken as ever, I can get any information out of him. All I had to do was "kill" his night fury,"

"But why didn't you actually kill him?"

"Well, I couldn't let a perfectly good dragon go to waste. He is still very valuable."

"Okay, let's just hope your "brilliant plan"" Ryker said, fingers as quotation marks. "doesn't blow up in our faces."

"This is the most secluded cell on this island."

"And?"

"In other words, no one will find him. Besides, we have his dragon riders. Assuming Hiccup will not cooperate, they could be used as a good leverage."

"Whatever you say, little Brother... I still wonder why you didn't just kill him?" Ryker gestures to Toothless.

"In due time, brother." Viggo said. "I have another purpose for this one."

Toothless growled fiercer, but it only made the corners of Viggo's mouth grow into a large smile.

...

"Toothless..."

"I'm.. so.. sorry bud..." Hiccup whispers, letting a tear run down his cheek and drop onto the floor.

Toothless was his world. His purpose in life. Without him, he would be nothing.

If he held on just a bit longer, Astrid and the others could come get him and Toothless out of it, like they always had.

Astrid...

How much he missed her...

He found himself thinking of all those times with her. Training with her. Their first flight together. Laughing with her. Kissing her...

...

"We have to get out of here!" Astrid pushed against the cell bars. "Maybe if I can just get those keys-"

"Then what?" Snotlout interrupted, "You know, maybe they got smart this time and actually switched it up on us."

"Like what, Snotlout?"

"Wait, give me a second..." Snotlout stroked his chin. "Oh! I've got it. Switching it up on us, like, No bathroom breaks! And you know me with my bathroom breaks."

"Wait, really? That's terrible!" Tuffnut gasped.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ruffnut called out. "Why would they care if we wet ourselves or not."

"Fine! But none of it matters anyway, does it? Once Viggo gets rid of Hiccup, guess who's next." Snotlout said, pointing a finger at himself. "Yeah, that's right. Snotlout is next."

Heather kicked at the cell bars, "Snotlout! You've been the voice of doom ever since we got in here! So would you just shut up and actually be useful by helping us figure out a way to get out!"

"Nope. Snotlout is out-lout!"

"Or... We could blast our way out!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Yeah! Let's blast!" His sister chanted.

"Guys, we've talked about this. You can't blast anything without anything to blast with..." Heather said.

"Ha! On the contrary, watch and learn!" Tuffnut backed up to the far side of the wall. "Prepare to have your faces rubbed!" He let out a disturbing battle cry and threw a small object at the gate of his cell.

a pebble.

The pebble bounced off the bars and landed on the ground.

"What?! No!" Tuffnut picked up pebble. "That was supposed to work!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Uh bro, your scaring me." said Ruffnut. "What did you think it was going to do?"

"I thought since Viggo probably has this place booby trapped and since we happen to be the best booby trap sniffer in the whole archipelago, he would have some kind of explosive rocks right underneath our noses! Like this one!" Tuffnut threw the pebble again.

"Why do I even ask?"

"Because you need help from the mighty Tuffnut Thornston!"

"That was a rhetorical question..."

Heather ignored the Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing situation and noticed Astrid was drawing in the dirt. "What are you thinking about Astrid."

Astrid blew her bangs out of her face," I think I've got an idea. It might be risky, but it also might work."

"Let's hear it!"

Astrid called everyone attention. "Alright here's what we need to do..."

...

Hiccup was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as soon as the cell door flew open, revealing Ryker and his hunters trailing behind him.

No reaction came from Hiccup as he felt a large rough hand grab his arm, tossing him into the middle of the room. Hiccup grunted when he came in contact with the cold floor.

"Calm down, Brother." Viggo said as he walked in, hands resting behind his back.

Ryker sneered at him, stood in the back and waited for instruction.

Hiccup shakily lifted himself up to sit on his heels. Viggo crouched down to Hiccup's level. He analyzed the boy, he could see very well that he was breaking. Now, he finally winning.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't respond. He didn't even know if he could respond. He was so broken inside he couldn't even care to notice.

"Look at me." Viggo said.

He heard his brother chuckle in the back, whipped his head around and glared at him.

He grabbed Hiccup's chin, lifting it up to eye level. Hiccup slowly locked eyes with him. "Thank you for the information, Hiccup." Viggo smiled releasing his hand from Hiccup's chin. "It was... very useful."

Hiccup's expression didn't change, only staring into Viggo's eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that Hiccup. It was only a matter of time before your precious night fury was going to be sold or skinned."

Hiccup's jaw tightened.

"I think that we should work together. And as partners we share, right?" Viggo laced his fingers. "Starting off with a dragon I've been wanting to get back... The Triple Strike. You had it last. I want it back."

"I-I'm not...t-telling you...anymore." He mumbled, with his raspy voice.

"What was that?" Viggo putting his hands behind his ear.

"I said, no more..." He said it louder and firmer.

"Not so easy now, is it brother?" Ryker asked sarcastically with the biggest grin on his face. Not acknowledging his brother's comment, Viggo continued. "Your Night fury is dead, Hiccup. You might as well give up."

That reminder, Hiccup held back the tears that were on the verge of falling, slightly shaking his head, and took his gaze back down at the ground.

Viggo was furious, he had everything planned, every scenario. Why wasn't he breaking? "How much will it take for you to break?!" Frustrated, Viggo raised his hand to grab the sword on his back.

"You can't break something that's already been shattered..."

Hiccup looked up, tears filled the boy's eyes and Viggo found himself stopping and started to stare deep into those emerald green, tear filled eyes...

Why did he stop?

He couldn't help but feel something tug at his chest.

was it sympathy?

As Hiccup continued to stare right into his very soul, Viggo slowly let his hand lower.

He snapped back, and hardened his gaze, curling his hand in a fist and struck him.

Hard.

Hiccup fell to the floor with a flop, Viggo lifted him right back up and struck him a second time, almost harder than the first.

Viggo stopped for only a moment, eyes filled with anger, breathing heavily. He watched Hiccup struggled to lift himself up.

Hiccup wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at it, seeing the blood drip from it. Once he got to his elbows, Rage built up in Viggo. He viciously kicked in the stomach sending him back down to the ground and onto his back.

Hiccup sucked in a deep gasp, coughing violently. He rolled over, holding his stomach. Just when Hiccup thought it was over, he kifked him again. Viggo pushed him over to his back again, lifted him by the front his tunic and struck him in the ribs hearing a sickening crack.

"Viggo-" Ryker tried to say to stop him from nearly killing the boy. That was his thing.

Nothing stopped him.

Viggo repeatedly struck Hiccup in the face and his stomach until the boy was no longer moving. Viggo's chest heaved and gave one last good punch. He looking around, catching everyone's eyes staring at him, mouths hanging open. Viggo rolled his shoulders, cleared his throat then made his way out, without another word.

Ryker stunned by the moment that just happened, he looked back at the still boy laying on the ground, wondering if he was still alive, he rushed over, checked Hiccup's pulse. A soft steady beat was felt on his fingers.

He sighed and continued to follow his brother to get some answers.

...

Ryker entered Viggo's chamber, finding his brother studying his maces and talons board.

"What was _that_ all about in there?" Ryker breaks the silence. "You nearly killed him. You don't even let _me_ hurt him that much."

Viggo continued to stare at his game pieces on the board, seemed to be very intrigued.

"What you thinkin'?"

"Patience brother." Viggo finally spoke. "It seems as though Hiccup is broken but I think not. He's just trying to toy with our minds... Clever Hiccup."

"Uh I don't think he's tricking us. I think you broke him a little to much, if I had to say."

"Nonsense. Let's try using his riders, maybe that'll work."

"You know that would be a great plan if it weren't for one small detail."

"And what might that be, brother?"

"If we had the dragon riders." Ryker bluntly said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, they escaped. And are now loose in the base."

"What?!" Viggo shot up out of his chair. "How did they escape?"

"Don't know. One of the men said they knocked the key keepers unconscious. Guess your plan didn't work so well after all."

Viggo shoved some things of the table in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Was going to but you decided to go full on kill mode. So now that you're not, I'm telling you."

"Argh!" Viggo growled. "Well don't just stand there! Go get them!"

"Yes. Brother." Ryker winked and nodded.

"Clever move, Hiccup... clever indeed..."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Just a side note: If you are a guest and you want to leave a comment, please name yourself/ make an account so that I can tell between different gueststyles for Shout-outs. Thank you!**

 **DD**


	4. The Plan

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! But I've got it up! Yay!**

 **I had a MAJOR writers block. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to play out. BUT I think I've got something good going here... :D**

 **Anyways, I've got shout-outs!**

* * *

 **Shout-Outs:**

 **readingbeta:**

Aww! Thanks! I know right?! There have been so many stories that I've read and then realize that it's discontinued!

 **Guest #1:**

Yep! Here's another one for you! It's a comin'! Fluffiness to come! Thanks!

 **flopy:**

YAS! Haha! Here's your update!

 **Kiacico:**

And another Update! Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying the story!

 **story magic:**

Thanks! I know, I'm so evil to him... Here's your update!

 **Scarlet Angelix:**

Thank you! That means a lot!

 **Marauders4life.p:**

HaHa! Thank you! I'm so glad your enjoying it! And here's your update!

 **Seni Prodi:**

Thanks! I think I might put a few twists in it though... :}

 **Dragonlover66:**

Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

 **Karen Hardy:**

Thanks! Oh, it's far from over! Glad your enjoying!

 **PannaNyks:**

Of course I'm still continuing it! Don't you worry! I'm so glad your enjoying it!

* * *

 **Now that's done. On with the story!**

* * *

 _...moments earlier_

"Alright guys, here's the plan." Said Astrid. Everyone popped up from their sitting spots, curious to know the plan.

"Okay Snotlout, you see that guard right there?" Astrid whispered pointing to the hunter snoozing down the hallway.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need you to get his attention and ask for that bathroom break you've been complaining about all day."

"Yes! I've been holding it all morning!" Snotlout said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because I didn't need to go then, okay! back off!" Snotlout said shamefully.

"Guys!" Heather shouted. "Focus!"

"Tuffnut, I need you to wait for my signal-"

Tuffnut interrupted her as he raised his hand, "What's the signal?"

"Ugh. This is the signal." Astrid formed her hand to do thumbs up.

"Oh okay, got it!" Tuffnut repeated the thumbs up signal.

"Tuffnut, I need you to do whatever you were doing earlier as a distraction."

Tuffnut tapped his chin. "Uh, what was I doing earlier?"

"Your stupid rock thingy." Ruffnut added.

"Oh! That! Got it." Tuffnut said repeating the signal again.

Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay Fishlegs, be ready to grab the keys as soon as me and Heather knock 'em out."

"Hey! what about me?!" Ruffnut complained. "Why can't I be the one to knock them out?"

"Because Astrid thinks your a screw up." Tuffnut bluntly said.

Ruffnut growled, "If it weren't for these bars, your brains would be as good as gone!"

"At least I have a brain." Tuffnut teased.

Ruffnut yelled and threw herself at the bars trying to grab her brother to punch him square in the face. Tuffnut laughed and taunted her from the other side. Astrid yelled loudly to gain their attention back. "Guys! now is not the time for this! we need to stay focused if we are ever going to get Hiccup and Toothless back."

Tuffnut gave one last tease and then choked on a rock thrown into his throat by his twin sister.

"Ruffnut, since you asked about your role your going to get the keys from the second key keeper."

"Wait, so now there's two separate keys?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

Astrid nodded. "Once we're out there will be a guard coming our way with the key. And Ruffnut since you successfully got the keys for our dragons last time. Your going to get them."

Ruffnut looked stunned, "Wow. I didn't think I would actually get to do something. But I guess I can whip up my Thor given talents." She said with pride while popping her knuckles.

"What 'Thor given talents'?" Tuffnut said, using his fingers as quotation marks.

Astrid chose to ignore the comment made by the male twin. "And if you don't get the keys, me and Heather are there as Plan B."

Tuffnut burst out laughing, "Ha! That means she doesn't trust you!"

Ruffnut once again forced herself threw the bars only getting an arms length out. Heather and Astrid rolled their eyes. "I think we've got a plan. Now when the time comes, I'll give the signal. and if this all works out, we'll go get our dragons."

"But if it doesn't go as planned, we could split up." Heather suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But that's only if it's our only choice."

"Whoa, whoa. Split up? We have no idea where everything is! How are we supposed to know where to find our dragons?" Snotlout said.

"I hate to agree, Snotlout has a point. This is an entirely different base. We might get lost." Fishlegs added.

"And don't forget about the booby traps." Tuffnut added. "Those little suckers will get the best of you."

"You mean just the best if you..." Ruffnut insulted.

"Hey, you watch your mouth sister."

"Trust me. This will work."

"Let's do this!" Heather chanted.

* * *

"Ryker! Sir, the Dragon Riders have escaped. What do you want us to do?" A dragon hunter reported.

"No need to worry. They won't get far once they realize." Ryker said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"My brother, Viggo thinks I brought them here on this base. But really I left them on our island. I was going to kill them once we was done with hiccup, but I don't think they'll be able to find this base anytime soon, so no need to panic."

The dragon hunters looked at each other in confusion, but then just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well don't just stand there! Get back to work!" Ryker ordered and the dragon hunter were quick to respond. "Yes, Ryker!" They said in unison.

* * *

"Wait for it... Wait for it." Astrid whispered.

The Dragon Hunter passed by to make his rounds stopped suddenly when he heard a prisoner making noise in his cell.

"Hey! Quiet down!" The dragon hunter yelled.

Tuffnut glanced over at Astrid who was making the signal. Tuffnut tilted his head in confusion. "What is she doing?" The twin whispered to himself. Astrid started to do it quicker. "Tuff! The signal!" She whispered as loud as she could. The dragon hunter stomped over to Astrid's cell.

"Hey! I said, shut you mouth!"

Suddenly Snotlout busted out laughing making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"Man, are you funny! You should be a comedian!" Snotlout laughed.

The dragon hunter was confused, "What's so funny?" He warned.

Snotlout wiped a tear from his eye, "You, my funny friend!"

"Why?"

"Just you face! You look so ugly that the dragons won't eat you!" Snotlout insulted.

"What?! Oh, your going to get it!" The dragon hunter curled his fists. "Guard! Get the chopper ready. I've had enough of this guy."

"What?" Snotlout shouted. "You don't have to execute me! With your face, I'll die laughing!" Snotlout cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing.

The hunter growled, charged toward Snotlout's cell but was knocked unconscious by a hand grabbing his armor and pulling him back against the cell.

Fishlegs grabbed the keys hanging from the hunter's belt. "Got them!"

"Nice work!" Astrid said to Heather.

"Oh, it was nothing." Heather said brushing off her hands.

"Tuffnut! Why didn't you go on my signal?!"

"Oh, _that_ was the signal? Whoops." Shrugging his shoulders. "But hey, at least it was fun because Snotlout almost got executed." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, I would've paid to see that." Ruffnut added.

Fishlegs let himself free and then unlocking everyone else's cell.

"Alright, remember the rest of the plan?" Astrid asked the group.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Then let's go!"

...

The plan went perfectly as she predicted it would. Well almost. After Tuffnut's failed distraction they had to come up with a different one that involved Snotlout being executed. But other than that perfect.

"Let's go this way!" Astrid said pointing to the right.

"Why not this way?" Snotlout said pointing left.

"Oh come on, Snotlout! We are not doing this again!" Astrid said.

"What? I'm just thinking that maybe the dragons are this way."

"Maybe we should split up now. it might save us a little time." Heather suggested.

"I don't know. This might be a maze type base. I think it would be best to stick together." Fishlegs added.

"Astrid, what do you think?" Heather said.

Astrid thought for a moment. If they stick together, they might have a chance at finding their dragons and saving time. But on the other hand, splitting up would make it easier for finding the right way to their dragons. "I think your right Heather. I think we should try to save time by splitting up. Heather you go with Snotlout, and I'll go with Fishlegs and the Twins."

Snotlout made a romantic face at her when he heard he was going to be with Heather, making her sneer in disgust. "Come on, muttonhead." Snotlout grunted at the comment made by Heather and followed behind her.

And the dragon riders were off on their separate ways.

 _We're coming for you Hiccup._

* * *

Snotlout screamed at a snake that passed by his boot and ran away to catch up with Heather. "Heather! Where are we going? This place gIves me the creeps..." Snotlout complained.

"I'm not sure. But I feel like we've been here before." Heather analyzing the tunnels with her eyes.

"Well, I would like to get out of here so I can get some food. Because I'm starving!" Snotlout said, his stomach growling.

"Would you stop complaining and just follow me?" Heather said.

Snotlout once again grunted.

Heather stopped in her tracks. She put her hand on the wall and sprinted towards an opening at the end of the tunnel.

"Uh, Heather? I don't think it's time to examine walls right now. We should keep moving. I'm pretty sure Astrid and Fishface and those stupid heads have already found our dragons."

"I don't think any of us will find our dragons. or Hiccup..."

* * *

Tuffnut slowed behind Astrid, "Hey, Astrid would you mind slowing down a little? My back is killing me!"

"No we have to keep going! Any time wasted is time we could have to save Hiccup!" Astrid said still running ahead.

"It's okay bro, I'll help you out." Ruffnut said and then punching Tuffnut in the back making it pop.

"YEAOUCH! Oh yeah, That felt great! Thank you, Ruff!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't metion it." She said, budding heads with her brother.

Fishlegs started to slow observing the walls within the tunnels.

"Uh, Astrid?"

Astrid whipped her head around, "What Fishlegs?! I'm not slowing down-"

"No, no. That's not it. Look around you... Doesn't this type of rock look familiar?"

Astrid looked around herself. At the walls. The ground. "What do you mean Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs didn't answer and ran ahead towards an opening.

"Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs gasped.

Astrid joined him at the end of tunnel, the Twins followed close behind. Them gasping as well.

The end of the tunnel... Lead to the direct center of Dragon Hunter Island. They'd thought they were on an undocumented island, but they had been on the dragon hunter base all along.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Fishlegs whimpered.

Astrid stood there stunned.

 _How was she going to get to Hiccup now?_

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut! XD**

* * *

 **Alright everyone! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **DD**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for so long! i wanted to let you guys know that i am currently trying to get the next chapter posted soon.**

 **I was sick last week so i couldn't work on it as much. But I can tell you that I was working on it before i got sick, so all i have to do is basically do the editing part.**

 **Thank you reviewers/followers for sticking it out with me!**


End file.
